eraofparagonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of Daerraphere
The Heroes of Daerraphere (sometimes referred to as the The Old Adventurers) were a small group of adventurers from Daerraphere, known for their help in discovering plasma energy. Seen as celebrities by the people of Daerraphere, they disbanded in 30 AGE to pursue their own lives. History The Heroes of Daerraphere formed somewhere in Cerenvia, Daerraphere around the winter of 20 BGE. Taking on local adventures for roughly a year, they eventually gained a reputation among the nations of Cerenvia. During the spring of 18 BGE, the group's paladin, Wrenn, heard rumors of an ancient treasure hidden within the twisting halls of a mind flayer colony beneath the Blue Marsh. Though it took them 3 days, the group invaded and destroyed the illithids' lair and discovered a series of cramped chambers on the bottom level of the colony. Inside, they found several machines and documents written partially in the common tongue of the land. Unsure of what it was they had found, the adventurers spent the following days hauling the objects to the surface, where a group of elven scholars began studying them. After finding no conclusive evidence of what the machines did, or what the documents meant, the scholars asked for the help of the ulkers, who determined that the machines were not at all arcane by nature. Instead, they were fueled by something else that was previously unknown to Daerraphere; plasma. After several years of research, the people of Daerraphere had a major jump in technology due to the research conducted. Electricity became a common sight and plasma was being used almost as much as magic had been. Eventually, the adventurers' findings had allowed for Daerraphere to look to the space age, and by 4 BGE, the world had created the DSS Trinity, the world's first spaceship. This event launched the people of Daerraphere into the Golden Age. In 30 AGE, the members of the group decided that their time had passed and that they could hang up their armor in exchange for a commoner's life. However, some of the members, such as Yevelda and Kal'van, continued to support the advance in technology, this marked the disbanding of the Heroes of Daerraphere. As of 1400 AGE, the tomb that the heroes had made their discovery in was officially known as the Crypt of the Nameless Paladin. Composition Deceased members * Javala Graysword - A no-nonsense human warrior hailing from the Keraklym Wastes, Javala was known for her proficiency with a longsword and her undying persistence. She died in 50 AGE at the age of 85 from natural causes. * Harron Remus '- A witty half-elf wizard with expensive taste, Harron was the only member of group that was not from Cerenvia. Instead, Harron was born and raised in Ostad by merchants. He died in 64 AGE at the age of 102 in an alchemical explosion in his laboratory. * 'Kal'van of Justicarr - The light-hearted gnome bard of the group, Kal'van was raised by high elves in Heranndelm where he mastered the flute. He died in 39 AGE at the age of 74 during a pirate raid on his settlement on Freehome; . * Yevelda the Bear - A fierce human barbarian that was raised in the wildlands of northern Borimn, Yevelda was as struck fear into anyone she faced, and was the only member to continue adventuring after the group disbanded. She died in 48 AGE at the age of 84 while battling auroran scavengers in the Crown of Decay. * Sir Wrenn - A righteous dragonborn paladin of Tyr, Wrenn was the oldest in the group. Hailing from the mountains of Vyrenzya, he died in 72 AGE a the ripe old age of 119 from natural causes. Trivia * There is a statue of the Heroes of Daerraphere in Cadeno City, Freehome that was built atop the land that the DSS Trinity made it's first landing on. * It is unknown whether any of the members of the Heroes of Daerraphere had any children, though it is rumored that Yevelda had several. Category:Heroes